


Uma Detenção Reveladora - Sneville (completa)

by Sandra_Longbottom



Series: Uma Detenção Reveladora [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sneville, Yaoi, detenção, short-fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom
Summary: Severus regressa a Hogwarts, depois do fim da guerra, como Professor de Poções. Durante sua primeira aula, Longbottom explode um caldeirão e lhe dá detenção, onde descobre sentimentos que o Gryffindor nunca tinha revelado.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Severus Snape
Series: Uma Detenção Reveladora [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. A Visita de uma Colega

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.  
> 2) Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.  
> 3) Minha primeira fanfic com esse casal. Espero que gostem. Bjs :D
> 
> Uma boa leitura a todos ^^

A Segunda Guerra Bruxa tinha, para alívio de muitos, finalmente terminado e Lord Voldemort tinha sido destruído, graças a Harry Potter e à coragem de muitos bruxos, que lutaram bravamente contra as Trevas. Tinham sido tempos sombrios, de medo e terror, onde nao se podia sair de casa sem se saber se regressaria para junto de suas famílias, não se podia confiar em ninguém. Qualquer um podia ser o inimigo. Uma guerra, não muito longa quanto a primeira, mas que tinha trazido tantas mortes, dor e sofrimento. Os Comensais da Morte que sobreviveram foram julgados, toda a fortuna de suas famílias lhes foi confiscada, e presos para o resto de suas vidas em Azkaban ou, aqueles mais perigosos, receberam o Beijo do Dementador. Snape, que tinha sido descoberto com vida na Casa dos Gritos, poderia ter tido o mesmo destino, se Potter não tivesse mostrado suas memórias ao Wizengamot, que comprovaram sua iniocência, e o libertando, para sempre, da dor e do sofrimento que tinham sido essas guerras.  
Severus abriu seus olhos e piscou várias vezes, sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça. Todo seu corpo estava dolorido, como se tivesse sido surrado, seus músculos estavam tensos e seu pescoço era o que mais lhe doia. Tentou erguer um braço, mas não conseguiu. Fechou os olhos e soltou um gemido baixo de dor. Escutou passos em sua direção e seu corpo ficou automaticamenmte tenso, seus sentidos em estado de alerta, esperando o que iria acontecer. Não sabia onde estava, a ultima recordação que tinha era do ataque de Nagini. A maldita cobra tinha atacado várias vezes seu pescoço e tinha sentido o venenno correndo por suas veias como um fogo abrasador. Potter tinha aparecido do nada, juntamente com Granger e Weasley, e lhe tinha entregado suas memórias, antes de a escuridão o envolver.   
«Não posso estar vivo.» - Pensou, incrédulo, fechando os olhos. O veneno de Nagini era mortal e ele não tinha tomado nenhum antídoto. Antes que pudesse encontrar uma resposta para o que poderia ter acontecido, uma mão pousou em seu ombro e uma voz falou em seu ouvido, que ele reconheceu de imediato.  
\- Está tudo bem, Severus. - A voz feminina tentava acalmá-lo. Seu corpo tremia com a adrenalina do momento e seu coração batia descompassadamente contra seu peito - Você está seguro. Fique calmo.   
\- Minerva... - Sussurrou ele, sentindo sua garganta doendo - Onde estou?  
\- St. Mungus. - Responde ela. O Slytherin abriu lentamente seus olhos e viu à sua frente o rosto preocupado de sua colega. Ela o encarava com arrependimento no olhar.  
\- Há quanto tempo estou aqui? - Perguntou, tentando se erguer. Mc Gonagall o auxiliou, puxando seu corpo para cima e colocando um travesseiro atrás de suas costas. Agradeceu, fechando os olhos, se sentia estranhamente fraco.   
\- Há cerca de um mês. - Respondeu ela, e Severus fechou seus olhos. Aos poucos, suas ideias voltaram ao lugar, e comentou com seriedade:  
\- Os Aurors estão na porta para me prender.   
\- Não. - Respondeu Minerva, tão seriamente, que ele abriu rapidamente seus olhos, percebendo uma pontada de tristezas mesclada com desespero em sua voz. Anos espionando nos dois lados aguçara seus sentidos ao ponto de descobrir, só pela voz ou pelos gestos, se uma pessoa estava mentindo, ou não. Sua colega se sentou na cama, entrelaçando suas mãos nas dele. Severus sentiu as mãos quentes contra as suas, que estavam frias e ela começou por contar o que tinha ocorrido ao longo daquele mês. A ressureição de Harry e a morte do Lord das Trevas, comemoração agridoce do Mundo Bruxo, a captura e julgamento dos Comensais da Morte e aqueles que levaram o Beijo. Severus não conseguiu evitar estremecer nesse momento, se ele estivesse mesmo no lado das Trevas, esse teria sido seu destino. Minerva comentou que Potter tinha sido uma das principais testemunhas a seu favor, mostrando as memórias ao Wizengamot, e o testemunho do retrato de Albus tinha feito diferença na decisão do jurado. Severus ficou surpreendido com essa revelação. Nunca pensaria que o garoto o ajudasse, já que eles se odiava, e depois de todo o mal que lhe tinha feito.   
\- Quer dizer - Começou lentamente, não conseguindo acreditar - que estou ilibado?  
\- Sim. - Respondeu Mc Gonagall, e suplicou - Me perdoe, Severus. Eu agi erradamente com você. Só estava cumprindo um pedido de Albus e eu...  
\- Você não tem de pedir perdão, - Interrompeu ele - Você não sabia de nossos planos.   
Minerva apertou sua mão e Severus se sentiu estranhamente confortado, o que não era normal. Desde Lily que não era tocado tão carinhosamente. Ela sorriu para Snape, que se sentiu bem. O sorriso ela era cativante e, não conseguindo evitar, sorriu de volta. Nunca a tinha visto sorrindo tão carinhosamente por sua causa. Normalmente, eram sorrisos frios ou palavras corteses, endurecidas pela morte de seu amigo Dumbledore e sua entrada como diretor em Hogwarts. Ficou aliviado por se ter livrado desse cargo. Tinha sido o ano mais difícil e estressante de sua vida, cheio de pressões, tentando enganar o Lord das Trevas, seus colegas e toda a sociedade bruxa. Tentando livrar alguns alunos de detenções que colocavam em perigo suas integridades físicas e mentais, e transmitindo secretamente informações à Ordem e a Potter. Minerva observou a bandagem que rodeava o pescoço pálido e não pode deixar de sentir pesar.   
\- Harry e Neville vêm aqui todos os dias, esperando que você acordasse. - Revelou e Snape ficou espantado pela segunda vez naquele dia. Ainda entendia que Potter viesse, para saber mais de sua antiga amizade com Lily, mas não compreendia porque Longbottom também vinha. Se recuperou do choque, e agradeceu:  
\- Obrigado, Minerva.  
\- Não precisa agradecer. - A Chefe da Casa dos leões estava espantada, embora não demonstrasse. Era a segunda vez, naquele dia, que ele lhe agradecia. Slytherins eram muito orgulhosso e era raro da parte deles palavras de agradecimento. Estava pronta para se despedir mas, vendo o desconforto de seu colega, perguntou:   
\- Posso fazer algo por você? - Ele hesitou, mas pediu:  
\- Poderia me dar um copo de água, por favor? - Minerva fez aparecer um copo cheio de água e he entregou, vendo o beber com sofreguidão e se absteve de perguntar como ficaria sua garganta. Não queria que ele se recordasse do momento em que quase tinha perdido sua vida. Tinha sido por um triz que ele não tinha morrido esvaiado em sangue. Pelo que souberano Tribunal, a Srta. Granger tinha lançado um ncantamento não verbal para estancar o sangue do pescoço de seu colega. Sua melhor aluna tinha admitido que tinha sido por instinto, que não conseguira ver seu professor morrendo de uma maneiratão cruel.  
\- Virei visitá-lo mais vezes, prometo. - Ele pousou o copo e sorriu ao vê-la se afastando. Minerva era uma verdadeira Gryffindor: sincera, justa e amiga. Ele nunca tinha permitido nenhum contato maior do que cortesia, já que eram de casas diferentes, e tinha um papel a cumprir. Mas nada o impediria de começar de novo, de ser seu amigo, e de começar sua vida do zero. E era o que iria fazer.

Continua....


	2. O início de uma nova vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Primeiro agradeço os 6 hits, o 1 kudo, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.  
> Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo!   
> Severus irá começar uma nova vida, como acham que irá ser?   
> Estou ansiosa para ler vossos comentários e opiniões. Fico muito feliz quando os recebo.   
> Bjs :D

As semanas passaram com relativa rapidez. Durante uma de suas visitas, Mc Gonagall lhe tinha proposto que voltasse a lecionar DCAT, mas ele tinha recusado e lhe pedido o cargo de Poções. Quando os estudantes e o restante corpo docente souberam de sua decisão, ficaram em choque, pois tinham pensado que ele regressaria para esse cargo, já que o tinha ambicionado durante tantos anos. Ao longo daquelas semanas em convalescença, recebeu muitas cartas e presentes em agradecimento por ter feito de tudo para proteger os estudantes e ter ajudado Harry e derrotar o Lord das Trevas.

Hogwarts, com a ajuda de professores, alunos, habitantes de Hogsmeade e funcionários, reabriu no primeiro de setembro. Snape compareceu à Seleção das Casa, ficando em choque a ver que faltavam muitos rostos conhecidos. Observou Longbottom, que se tinha tornado um homem muito bonito e formoso. Se arrependendo de seus pensamentos, passeou os olhos pelo Grande Salão, vendo o irmão de Colin Creevy, Dennis, que estava pálido, com olheiras debaixo dos olhos e emagrecido alguns kilos. Se arrependeu de ter comparecido, a dor de seus alunos ao terem perdidos as pessoas que amavam era palpável. Assistiu à Seleção das Casas, jantou rapidamente e se dirigiu para seu gabinete, onde preparou sua primeira aula de Poções daquele ano, que seria com os sétimos anos. Era estranho para ele, que tinha sido espião por mais de dezessete anos, que estivesse livre, que pudesse fazer o que quisesse, sem se preocupar com o possível regresso do Lord ou a marca negra.

De manhã, acordou e foi confirmar em seu horário com quem teria sua primeira aula. Viu, de cenho franzido, que teria aula dupla com Gryffindors e Slytherins. Pousou a mão em sua têmpora e respirou fundo, pressentindo que a aula não iria correr bem. Potter, possivelmente, tentaria conversar com ele sobre Lily e ainda tinha Longbottom, que poderia explodir um caldeirão e enviar todo o mundo para a enfermaria. Se recordou do rosto do garoto que, ano passado, sempre o olhava com ódio e o tentava desestabilizar. Mas Severus, em vez de sentir raiva de Longbottom, admirou sua coragem e essa admiração se tornou, aos poucos, em amor. Mas o Mestre de Poções sabia que o Gryffindor nunca teria qualquer tipo de relacionamento com um ex- Comensal da Morte frio e sarcástico como ele. Longbottom era demasiado certinho para estar com uma pessoa cruel, que já tinha feito sua vida e a de seus colegas um inferno. Suspirou, enquanto guardava os apontamentos as aula e decidiu tomar uma ducha de água fria. Precisava de tirá-lo de sua mente. Se perguntava constantemente como se tinha apaixonado por Longbottom, mas logo se lembrava de seu jeito tímido, de seu rosto ruborizado quando realizava uma poção e achava encantador. Entrou na banheira e, ao ligar a água fria, estremeceu como se tivesse levado um choque. Tomou rapidamente uma ducha, tentando esfriar a cabeça e afastar aqueles pensamentos. Se não se controlasse, acabaria por cometer uma loucura. Sentia que o Gryffindor seria sua perdição.

Saiu do banheiro, se limpou e retirou do armário uma camisa azul escura e umas calças negras. Vestiu sua habitual capa, se calçou e saiu do quarto. Passou por seu gabinete e abriu a porta, saindo para o corredor. Alguns alunos de sua Casa passavam por ele, enquanto conversavam em voz baixa, seus rostos pálidos e franzidos de preocupação. Severus sabia que era devido à situação de seus pais. Muitos tinham sido Comensais da Morte e estavam presos, ou levado o Beijo, deixando algumas crianças e adolescentes ao cargo de familiares. Em passos lentos, ainda não podia se esforçar, se dirigiu para o Salão Principal. Os retratos o olhavam e comentavam entre si. Incomodado, ajeitou a gola da camisa, tapando a cicatriz de seu pescoço e apressou o passo. Detestava essa cicatriz, o fazia lembrar a dor excruciante que tinha sido provocada por Nagini e tudo o que tinha sido obrigado a fazer naquela guerra.

Entrou no Salão Principal, que já se encontrava cheio e os estudantes se viraram em sua direção. Sussurravam entre eles, mas Snape não se importava. Seus pensamentos estavam distantes, pensando nas guerras que travara, na profecia que tinha destruído duas famílias – por sua culpa -, como tivera que assassinar a única pessoa que se importava com ele, Longbottom e todos que teve de torturar e assassinar, para manter seu papel de espião, tendo que ignorar as súplicas e pedidos de suas vítimas para que não fossem mortos. Se dirigiu para a mesa do corpo docente e se sentou. Nunca pensou que voltaria a se sentar naquela mesa ou, até, que voltaria a lecionar, mas não sabia mais o que fazer de sua vida. Nunca planeara viver depois da guerra.

Pegou em uma xícara de café e umas torradas, passando manteiga e começando a comer.

\- Bom dia, Severus. - Escutou a voz da diretora – Tudo bem com você?

Snape olhou para cima e viu Minerva, que lhe sorria. Ela tinha na mão uma xícara quase vazia de chá morno.

\- Tudo ótimo, diretora. - Respondeu, roucamente. Com a mordida da serpente, suas cordas vocais tinham sido danificadas. Continuou, com ironia – Sobrevivi para continuar dando aulas a esses cabeças ocas. Estou muito feliz.

Sabia que não devia ser ingrato, mais ninguém lhe daria emprego, mas odiava ensinar quem não queria aprender. Era muito frustrante. A diretora pousou a mão em seu ombro, que retesou com o toque. Vendo seu desconforto, ela retirou a mão e se desculpou:

\- Me perdoe por ter falado desse jeito, Severus. Foi sem intenção. - Puxou a cadeira, se sentando ao lado dele, e pegou em um biscoito de gengibre. Conversaram sobre o que ele iria dar em suas aulas, observando os estudantes, para ver se não havia distúrbios. Repentinamente, Minerva comentou, enquanto franzia o sobrolho, revelando uma expressão confusa:

\- Potter está constantemente olhando para você.

\- Deve querer conversar sobre Lily. - Resmungou o Slytherin, enquanto erguia o olhar e olhava o-garoto-que-matou-Voldemort. Harry, percebendo o olhar dos professores sobre si, sorriu para eles, antes de retornar a olhar para seus amigos e sua namorada, Ginny Weasley, voltando a conversar.

\- É natural que deseje saber tudo sobre sua mãe. - Comentou a diretora, antes de bebericar seu chá - Ele não a conheceu. E você agora poderia ser um pouco mais gentil com Potter. Com certeza que já se apercebeu que Harry não é como James.

Severus não lhe respondeu, observando sua xícara, pensativo. Essas tinham sido as mesmas palavras que Albus sempre lhe dizia. Acenou em resposta e McGonagall sorriu:

\- Se precisar de desabafar, pode vir ter comigo sempre que quiser. - Disse – Estarei sempre disponível para você.

Pousou a xícara na mesa com um tinido e se levantou, enquanto observava a postura rígida de seu colega. Snape agradeceu, em voz baixa:

-Obrigado, Minerva. - A diretora lhe sorriu, apertando carinhosamente seu ombro, antes de se afastar para seus afazeres. Ele terminou o resto de seu café da manhã e se ergueu, vendo que alguns alunos também já estavam se preparando para suas aulas. O Mestre de Poções saiu do Salão Principal, com a capa esvoaçando atrás de si, e se dirigiu para as masmorras. Caminhou a passos largos, enquanto se dirigia para seu gabinete, sua mente perdida em pensamentos. Com um floreio da varinha, abriu a porta, ao mesmo tempo que pensava: "Como será minha vida a partir de agora? "

Sempre tinha pensado que morreria na guerra mas, ironicamente, tinha sobrevivido, embora ninguém – nem mesmo ele – soubessem como tinha acontecido. Agora se sentia perdido, não sabendo o que fazer, mas teria de arranjar planos. Sempre os tivera de fazer. Com um suspiro, pegou em seus materiais e saiu do gabinete.

"Talvez seja uma nova chance para consertar meus erros." - Pensou, enquanto trancava a porta e se dirigia para a aula de Poções.

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 3 - Um (quase) acidente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Primeiro agradeço os 13 hits, o 1 kudo, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.  
> Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Observou seus alunos, aglomerados à entrada da sala. Esperavam que ele chegasse, ao mesmo tempo que conversavam entre eles. Ignorando o olhar atento de Longbottom sobre si, trocou um olhar rápido com seu afilhado, Draco, que estava pálido e tenso, escondido na parte mais sombria das masmorras. Seu afilhado tinha conseguido ficar em liberdade, tal como Narcissa, por terem ajudado Potter, mas Lucius não tinha tido a mesma sorte. A família Malfoy tinha perdido grande parte da fortuna e o apelido - antes motivo de orgulho – era desprezado pela sociedade.

Abriu a porta da sala, sendo imediatamente inundado por memórias, e fechou sua mente. Se dirigiu para a escrivaninha, onde pousou os materiais e afastou a cadeira, se sentando e esperando que seus alunos ficassem em silêncio. Os alunos entraram e arrastaram as cadeiras, se sentando aos poucos. O Mestre de Poções olhou para cada um deles. O trio de ouro e Longbottom estavam sentados na primeira fila, o observando atentamente. Tentando não focar o olhar em Neville, esperou que todos se sentassem. Quando o fizeram, a sala ficou silenciosa, e professor começou:

\- Tenho certeza de que todos vocês já saem de minha história. - Ninguém se mexia, escutando respeitosamente suas palavras – O "Profeta Diário" foi categórico em descobrir tudo sobre meu passado. Por isso, não quero que me venham incomodar com perguntas desnecessárias – Viu Potter se remexendo, incômodo – e exijo que me respeitem como sempre fizeram e não serei indiligente nas detenções.

Seus estudantes continuaram em silêncio, observando atentamente, e Severus sentiu que eles estavam ansiosos por lhe fazer perguntas, mas que não tinham coragem depois de seu discurso. Ninguém queria esfregar caldeirões em seu primeiro dia de aulas.

\- Bom, – Continuou – abram o livro na página dez e façam a Poção Wiggenweld. - Escutou alguns murmúrios descontentes, mas continuou como se nada fosse – A Poção Wiggenweld A Poção Wiggenweld é uma poção curativa com o poder de despertar alguém em sono magicamente induzido. – Falou o professor, e ordenou – Agora, façam-na! Têm até ao final da aula.

Lançou um feitiço no quadro negro, fazendo aparecer as instruções:

Poção Wiggenweld

Ingredientes:

Sangue de salamandra

Cinco espinhas de peixe-leão

Muco de verme-cego

Preparação:

Adicione sangue de salamandra até a poção ficar vermelha.

Misture a poção até que se torne laranja.

Adicione mais sangue de salamandra, desta vez até ficar amarelo.

Misture até a poção ficar verde.

Adicione mais sangue de salamandra, até a poção ficar turquesa.

Aqueça até a poção ficar azul.

Adicione mais sangue de salamandra até que a poção fique rosa.

Aqueça até a poção ficar vermelha.

Adicione cinco espinhas de peixe-leão.

Aqueça até a poção ficar amarela.

Adicione mais cinco espinhas de peixe-leão.

Adicione o muco de verme-cego até a poção ficar roxa.

Mexa até a poção ficar vermelha.

Adicione mais muco de verme-cego, desta vez até ficar laranja.

Mexa até a poção ficar amarela.

Aqueça até a poção ficar rosa.

Adicione mais sangue de salamandra até a poção ficar verde.

Os estudantes abriram seus exemplares, enquanto soltavam muxoxos de tristeza. Estiveram ansiosos para que o Mestre de Poções lhes contasse suas histórias, como tinha sido lutar contra você-sabem-quem, ser um espião em suas fileira, e conseguir enganá-lo durante anos sem ser descoberto. O som das cadeiras rangendo no chão ecoou rapidamente pela sala e Snape pegou na nova edição da revista de Poções, começando a ler. Aos poucos, todos se sentaram e separaram os ingredientes. Quando fumaças começaram saindo dos caldeirões, largou a revista e começou andando pela sala. Alguns alunos tinham muitas dificuldades em Poções, mas a maioria se esforçava para melhorar. Seu olhar pousou em Longbottom, o garoto que tinha infernizado sua vida no ano anterior, fazendo-lhe frente e quebrando um sem número de regra, colocando sua vida em risco. Tinha uma expressão tensa enquanto lia as instruções no quadro, mas reparou que continuava mais bonito, tinha deixado crescer um pouco o cabelo e arranjado os dentes. Estava mais magro, os músculos visíveis no tecido do uniforme e tinha deixado crescer um pouco a barba, o deixando ainda mais atrativo. Longbottom ergueu a mão nesse momento e o Mestre de Poções ficou horrorizado com o que viu, se recordando do que aconteceria se a pedra da lua se misturasse com a poção. Ela iria...

\- NÃO! - Gritou, roucamente, enquanto erguia sua varinha e lançava um encantamento protetor nos estudantes. A poção borbulhava violentamente dentro do caldeirão em contato com a pedra da lua e explodiu, fazendo um enorme estrondo, e expelindo grande parte de seu líquido. O Mestre de Poções percebeu que, felizmente, ninguém tinha sido ferido, simplesmente estavam assustados. Estreitou os olhos para Neville, que olhava horrorizado o conteúdo saindo do caldeirão, tal como a fumaça negra. Esperou um pouco e, quando percebeu que já era seguro, retirou o feitiço.

\- Seu idiota! - Exclamou, sem se controlar, sentindo sua garganta doendo com o esforço e seu peito subia e descia rapidamente pela adrenalina. Avançou para Longbottom, que se tinha virado para ele e estava pálido de medo. - Você não leu as instruções!? Era colocar muco de verme-cego, e não pedra da lua! Esse ingrediente nem está na poção!

Neville não conseguia parar de tremer, Snape era assustador quando estava irritado, e não era o único. O Mestre de Poções estava uma fera, de varinha na mão, que soltava faíscas vermelhas – A gente podia ter morrido! Cinquenta pontos a menos para os Gryffindors por sua estupidez!

Exclamou ele, seus olhos negros faiscando de raiva. Os Gryffindors ficaram indignados com a injustiça,mas não tiveram coragem de refutar. O chefe da casa de Slytherin continuou – E vai ter detenção comigo hoje à noite! Às nove horas em ponto! E não ouse se atrasar, senão seu castigo será muito pior!

Indignando os olhos marejados de lágrimas, o professor avançou para a escrivaninha e se sentou. Seu corpo tremia inteiro, pelo medo e pela fúria. Se ele ainda estivesse muito debilitado, não teria conseguido sequer pegar na varinha e teria acontecido um acidente catastrófico. Tentava ignorar as imagens que sua mente fantasiava, que imaginava as paredes das masmorras caindo sobre eles, o intenso odor a fumo e fogo que se alastraria por toda a sala em um minuto, nem nos estudantes que poderiam ter morrido ou ficado gravemente feridos. Tudo por um erro idiota. Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, ao mesmo tempo que sentia uma ardência dolorosa em sua garganta, e olhou para seus alunos, que ainda não se tinham movido.

\- Podem sair. - Falou, querendo ficar sozinho. Tinha vontade de amaldiçoá-lo. Vendo o olhar chocado de seus estudantes sobre si, repetiu a ordem, com mais veemência:

\- Saiam imediatamente! - Ouviu as cadeiras rangendo no chão, seus alunos se levantando rapidamente. Limparam os caldeirões, arrumaram os ingredientes nos armários e seus pertences, saindo o mais silenciosamente que conseguiram, para não perderem pontos nem levar detenção. Snape, vendo que estava sozinho, pousou as mãos na cabeça, tentando se acalmar. Se a primeira aula tinha terminado daquele jeito, nem queria que as outras começassem. Fechou os olhos, o rosto tristonho de Longbottom surgindo à sua frente e não pode evitar ficar arrependido da forma como lhe tinha falado. Tinha sido demasiado bruto, sabia, mas as consequências teriam sido terríveis se ele não tivesse atuado a tempo. A raiva tinha tomado conta de seu corpo por breves momentos, há muito tempo que não perdia assim o controle de si mesmo. Tirou de dentro do bolso das vestes um frasco e o destapou, bebendo a poção calmante. Respirou fundo e massajou suas têmporas antes de fechar sua mente, ignorando tudo à sua volta, e se preparando mentalmente para o resto do dia.

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo!   
> Severus ficou furioso com Neville, que quase poderia ter provocado um acidente.   
> Que acham que irá acontecer no próximo capítulo? Acham que Severus irá se desculpar com Neville? Será que Neville irá perdoá-lo?   
> Bjs :D


	4. Uma Detenção Reveladora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os 28 hits, os 3 kudos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.   
> Aqui está o ultimo capítulo. Espero que gostem.   
> Bjs :D

O resto da manhã se passou normalmente, a meditação que tinha feito o tinha ajudado imenso. Toda a escola já sabia do ocorrido na aula e fazia de tudo para não importunar o Mestre de Poções, que não tivera aulas tão sossegadas em tanto anos como naquele dia. Minerva, ao almoço, decidiu lhe perguntar o que tinha realmente ocorrido e escutou atentamente sua resposta. No final, Snape admitiu:

\- Não devia ter voltado. - A diretora olhou tristemente para o colega e pediu:

\- Você faz muita falta aqui, Severus. Mas, precisa de ter calma, pela sua saúde. - Snape suspirou em resposta.

-Que bom que não tenho mais aulas hoje. - Comentou, terminando sua bebida - Preciso de descansar. Provavelmente, pedirei o jantar em meu gabinete. Até amanhã, Minerva.

-Até amanhã, Severus. - Respondeu a diretora, vendo ele se levantando - Descanse.

Severus acenou em resposta e saiu do Salão Principal, sentindo os olhares dos alunos sobre si, e avançou até às masmorras. Os estudantes que passavam por ele se desviavam, temendo que ele estivesse de mau humor. Entrou em seu gabinete, onde tirou sua roupa e a bandagem em volta de seu pescoço. Observou as longas cicatrizes avermelhadas, antes de tomar um duche. De seguida, lavou os dentes, secou com um floreio os cabelos, e vestiu uma roupa mais confortável, colocando seu habitual sobretudo negro. Se sentiu na escrivaninha e começou preparando umas provas escritas pra que seus alunos do terceiro ano de Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff fizessem. Demorou algum tempo a preparar tudo, antes de se dirigir para seu dormitório. Se sentindo estranhamente cansado, se deitou na cama, não dando sequer ao trabalho de afastar os lençóis e adormeceu de imediato.

OoOoO

O Mestre de Poções se remexeu na cama e abriu os olhos. Bocejou, ao mesmo tempo se sentindo mais leve e relaxado. Se virou na cama e olhou para o relógio que se encontrava em cima do criado mudo, vendo que eram oito da noite. Se espreguiçou, se levantando da cama. Com um floreio da varinha, ajeitou suas vestes e arrumou o quarto. Precisava de jantar, para receber Longbottom de seguida. Entrou no gabinete, guardando rapidamente as provas dentro de sua pasta e se sentou. Chamou um elfo doméstico, que apareceu de imediato , e ordenou:

\- Pode me trazer o jantar.

\- Com certeza, Pr. Snape.- Respondeu a criatura, com voz esganiçada, desaparecendo com um suave "pop". Severus convocou um frasco com uma poção calmante do armário e bebeu. Mesmo tendo dormido toda a tarde, não se sentia totalmente recuperado, o veneno de Nagini tinha retirado muitas de suas forças e temia nunca se recuperar. O elfo apareceu novamente, pousando em cima da escrivaninha um prato com um delicioso Beef Wellington e os talheres enrolados em volta do guardanapo. Ao pousar, de seguida, uma garrafa de uisque de fogo e um copo, perguntou:

\- Deseja algo mais, senhor?

\- Não, obrigado. - Respondeu, friamente. O elfo fez uma vênia, antes de aparatar. Snape pegou na garrafa, deitando um pouco do uisque no copo, desenrolando de seguida os talheres do guardanapo. Convocou sua revista de Poções e abriu na primera página, relendo-a e se distraindo um pouco de seus pensamentos. Longbottom chegaria dentro de pouco tempo, e não sabia como reagir.

Não sabia quando tinha começado a sentir esses sentimentos conflituosos, mas estava apaixonado por uma pessoa vinte anos mais nova que ele. Como tinha acontecido, não sabia. Talvez se tivesse apaixonado quando Longbottom o desafiara durante o domínio dos Carrows, onde mostrara uma coragem Gryffindor impressionante ou., até, mesmo antes. E não sabia como reagir a esses sentimentos. Jantou calmamente,esperando que a detenção fosse tranquila e sem mais nenhum incidente. Terminado o jantar, olhou para o relógio pregado na parede e viu que faltavam somente dez minutos para seu aluno chegar. Chamou o elfo, que apareceu novamente e lhe mandou arrumar tudo. O elfo obedeceu e ele se dirigiu para o banheiro para lavar os dentes. Quando regressou, se sentou na cadeira e guardou dentro da gaveta a revista e retirou um livro de Artes das Trevas que estava lendo antes de ter ocorrido a batalha final entre Potter e o Lord, e continuou lendo. Tinha sido uma de suas poucas distrações naquela altura terrível e sombria. Passado algum tempo, bateram à porta e Snape olhou para o relógio, vendo que eram nove da noite.

\- Entre. - Disse, roucamente, e Neville abriu-a, timidamente, perguntando:

\- Com licença, professor. - Fechou a porta e ficou em silêncio, esperando por ordens. Severus pousou a revista e ordenou:

\- Você vai repetir a Poção Wiggenweld. - Neville estremeceu, se recordando do incidente daquela manhã, mas nada disse. Abriu seu livro de Poções, na página certa, e se dirigiu para o armário dos ingredientes, pegando no que necessitava. Colocou o caldeião no meio da sala, os ingredientes em cima de uma bancada imprivisada e começou organizando por ordem. De vez em quando, suspirava e fechava os olhos, tinha receio de falhar novamente. Suas mãos tremiam, enquanto cortava os ingredientes. Severus observava atentamente cada movimento de seu aluno com a varinha a seu lado, pronto para qualquer problema. De repente, Neville soltou um gemido de dor e largou automaticamente a faca, que caiu com um baque surdo no chão, e meteu o dedo na boca, sentindo o gosto do sangue. O professor se levantou de imediato, contornou a escrivaninha e se aproximou dele rapidamente.

\- Me dê sua mão. - Ordenou e Neville retirou o dedo de sua boca, revelando um corte profundo. Timidamente, entregou sua mão a Snape, que começou realizando feitiços curativos no dedo ferido. O Gryffindor ruborizou ao sentir o toque frio do professor e seu coração bateu descompassadamente dentro de seu peito. Seu estômago se revolvia pelo nervosismo de ser tocado pelo Mestre de Poções. Há algum tempo que tinha sentimentos românticos por ele, sonhava que suas mãos pálidas e fortes percorriam seu corpo, o levando à loucura. Que seus lábios frios beijavam sua pele, e sua voz rouca gemia seu nome. Viu Severus pegando cuidadosamente em sua mão e realizando encantamentos curativos. Por fim, quando o dedo não sanguava mais, retirou sua mão delicadamente do agarre suave - mas firme – dele e sorriu em resposta.

— Obrigado. – Agradeceu, timidamente. O Mestre de Poções sorriu internamente ao ver o sorriso do Gryffindor, mas respondeu simplesmente:

— Para a próxima tenha cuidado. Você poderia ter-se machucado seriamente. – Snape ia se afastar, quando Neville agarrou sua mão e ambos estremeceram com o toque. Se olharam nos olhos e Severus viu os olhos castanhos de Longbottom brilhando intensamente, nunca os tinha visto tão cheios de vida. O Gryffindor ficou envergonhado com seu ato, mas Snape percebeu como sendo um incentivo. Sem se conter, aproximou seus lábios dos dele e o beijou carinhosamente. O Gryffindor estremeceu e abraçou o professor, aprofundando o beijo. Suas línguas se tocavam harmoniosamente, e se agarraram desesperadamente. Se separaram ao sentirem o ar escasseando e Severus, se apercebendo do que tinha feito, arregalou os olhos, horrorizado, e sussurrou:

—Merlin, que é que eu fiz?

— Nada que eu não quisesse, Snape. – Admitiu Neville, com um sorriso bobo em seus lábios. Quantas vezes tinha sonhado com eles dois se tocando, trocando palavras apaixonadas. O Mestre de Poções observou o Gryffindor, com uma sobrancelha arqueada, e lhe perguntou:

— Alguém lhe deu o direito de me chamar de Snape? - E frisou - É professor Snape, Longbottom.

Neville soltou uma risada tão gostosa que quase fez Snape rir junto. O Gryffindor o olhou e perguntou:

— A gente acabou de se beijar, e você quer que eu o continue chamando de professor? - Snape sentiu seu rosto se aquecendo de vergonha e Neville, cativado com sua reação, tocou com sua mão na bochecha do professor, que fechou os olhos com o toque.

— Longbottom… – Começou, temendo um descontrole de sua parte, mas foi interrompido pelo Gryffindor, que pediu:

— Me chame de Neville, por favor. – Severus hesitou, sentindo que era errado se envolver com um aluno, mesmo sendo maior de idade, mas se sentia enfeitiçado por ele. Hesitou, mas disse:

— Me perdoe, Neville. – Longbottom sorriu e ele continuou – A gente não se devia ter beijado. Eu sou um professor e você um aluno, e…

Mas foi novamente interrompido pelo Gryffindor, que se aproximou dele e lhe deu um selinho nos lábios, antes de admitir:

— Eu te amo. - Severus sentiu seu coração batendo rapidamente em seu peito ao perceber a sinceridade nos gestos, no olhar e na voz de Neville - Eu sei que não devia, mas eu te amo, e muito. Você sempre foi muito cruel com todos os estudantes, principalmente comigo, mas eu percebi que você, de alguma forma, se preocupava com seus alunos. Tentava que a gente aprendesse e, ano passado, nos protegeu contra os Carrow, impedindo que muitos não fossem torturados. Você foi muito corajoso em enganar Voldemort durante todo esse tempo. - Snape estremeceu com a menção do nome do Lord das Trevas, mas continuou ouvindo – Você fez de tudo para se redimir de seus erros, e é por isso que te amo, Severus.

O Mestre de Poções sentiu seu coração batendo mais forte com a declaração, não sabia o que dizer. Tinha tanto para lhe dizer, que não sabia por onde começar. Se lembrou de lhe ter chamado de idiota na aula e pediu:

— Me desculpe por ter chamado você de idiota, Neville. Você não é nada disso. Provou a toda a gente que pode ser muito corajoso. Você me desafiou muito ano passado, se meteu em muitos problemas e foi torturado mas, mesmo assim, não desistiu. E é por isso que admirei e me apaixonei por você. Pela sua capacidade de perdoar os outros e de querer fazer o que é certo. – Neville sorriu, emocionado, e se atirou a seus braços. Severus entrelaçou seus braços na cintura fina, sentindo o odor a plantas que ele emanava.

— Não importa. – Ouviu Neville dizer – É passado, e eu sei que está arrependido.

Snape percebeu que Neville não era somente corajoso, mas também era bondoso. Apertou o contra si, sentindo ele estremecendo de desejo e o beijou, se sentindo, pela primeira vez, amado.

FIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do final. Lamento que esse capítulo tenha saído tão tarde.   
> Eu costumo escrever no computador e ele teve de ir para arranjar. Felizmente, não era nada de especial, mas foi por isso que demorei tanto. Espero que me perdoem.  
> Que acharam do final? Espero que tenham gostado.  
> Bjs :D

**Author's Note:**

> Oi!  
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!  
> Essa fanfic não será muito longa, terá cerca de quatro capítulos.  
> Que pensam da interação entre Severus e Minerva, gostaram? Espero que sim.  
> Espero ansiosa vossos comentários.  
> Bjs :D


End file.
